Story Mode
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Slaine menantang Inaho untuk bermain game. Siapa yang menang berhak menjadikan Asseylum sebagai pacarnya. Harklight dipaksa menjadi wasit dan malah menemukan hal-hal tak terduga yang kemudian menjadi sumber keuangannya./"Tanganku penuh. Suapi aku."/Kesalahan menekan tombol mengubah hubungan mereka./InaSlaine


" _Orenji-iro_ , sudah cukup aku menahan perasaan ini!" teriak Slaine di hadapan Inaho yang masih anteng di kursinya. Kalau diteliti lebih lanjut, sebenarnya alis Inaho naik sepersekian sentimeter. Namun perubahan tersebut begitu minim untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Satu kelas gempar. Slaine yang sejak memasuki kelas Inaho memang telah menangkap cukup banyak atensi kini berhasil membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya. Satu angkatan tahu kalau Slaine dan Inaho merupakan rival abadi. Setiap bertemu, mereka—atau mungkin hanya Slaine—selalu berperang, baik secara verbal maupun mental. Tapi hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Keduanya tidak pernah dengan sengaja mendatangi rivalnya seperti ini. Apakah mungkin akhirnya Slaine menyadari rasa yang bergejolak dalam dadanya setiap melihat Inaho? Semua bisa terjadi, kan?

(Para _fujoshi_ tahu—atau setidaknya berasumsi—kalau Slaine itu _tsundere_ tingkat tinggi.)

"Aku menantangmu main _game_!" Slaine tegas dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menunjuk Inaho. Ia yakin ia akan menang melawan Inaho yang tak pernah terlihat bermain _game_ , meski ia sendiri pun tak pernah bermain _game_. "Yang menang berhak mendapatkan Putri Asseylum."

Asseylum yang kebetulan masih berada di kelas syok berat. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam sambil merapikan tasnya meskipun ia sebenarnya meguping karena penasaran. Enak saja mereka menggunakan namanya. Memangnya dirinya hanya seharga _game_?

.

.

.

 **Story Mode**

 **Disclaimer:** © Gen Urobuchi, A-1 Pictures + TROYCA

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning!** Friendship menjurus sho-ai karena saya yang nulis, OOC, typo, teman-temannya jadi fujo-fudan, dll.

.

.

.

Berkat dukungan dan dorongan teman-temannya, akhirnya Asseylum memutuskan untuk batal protes. Biar saja mereka berdua bertanding dengan seru. Lumayan untuk tontonan demi mengusir kebosanan. Lagipula tak ada ruginya kalau ia mendapatkan salah satu dari keduanya. Mereka berdua kan termasuk kategori pemuda paling diincar gadis-gadis yang haus akan cinta di sekolah. Yang satu karena terlihat keren dan misterius, yang satu lagi karena memiliki wajah manis dan sifat yang menggemaskan.

Sekarang Inaho dan Slaine beserta teman-teman sekolahnya yang kurang kerjaan berada di rumah keluarga Kaizuka. Dengan bermodalkan sebuah televisi berlayar cukup besar beserta PS dan _game_ pinjaman dari Harklight, mereka berdua pun siap bertanding.

Harklight selaku yang meminjamkan _game_ , mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk bertarung karena kedua peserta yang tidak pernah terlihat bermain _game_ itu sama sekali tidak dapat diandalkan. Setelah semuanya siap, Slaine dan Inaho duduk di depan TV sambil memegang _stick_ PS masing-masing.

Yuki yang kala itu baru saja pulang kerja kaget bukan main melihat begitu banyaknya sepatu bermodel sama memenuhi pintu masuk rumahnya. Saking penuhnya, melangkah pun rasanya sulit. Ia tak pernah menyangka adiknya begitu popular hingga memiliki begitu banyak teman.

Dengan semangat, Yuki pergi ke taman belakang rumah untuk memetik jeruk dan menyiapkan beberapa camilan untuk teman-teman adiknya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak kedatangan tamu.

"Nao-kun, tolong bukakan pintunya," ucap Yuki dengan suara yang agak lantang di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan penuh camilan dan jus jeruk andalannya sehingga tak mampu membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat. Selang beberapa detik, seseorang yang bukan adiknya membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tersenyum menyiratkan terima kasih pada teman adiknya yang belum pernah dikenalnya itu sebelum memasuki kamar.

Inaho menoleh pada kakaknya yang sedang menaruh berbagai jenis camilan yang terdiri dari buah jeruk, cokelat jeruk, biskuit jeruk, dan kue-kue lainnya yang mengandung jeruk di meja rendah di tengah ruangan. Yuki berharap camilan yang ia bawa cukup untuk teman-teman Inaho yang kini memenuhi ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Yuki- _nee_ tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap Inaho sambil memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke _game_ yang baru saja selesai _loading_.

"Tak apa. Kakak senang kalau Nao-kun punya banyak teman." Yuki melangkah keluar kamar dengan senyum lebar. Sebelum menutup pintu ia berbalik, "Kalau kurang bilang saja. Kami punya sekebun penuh jeruk segar kalau kalian mau."

Setelah pintu ditutup, Slaine mendengus kasar. "Dasar penggila jeruk."

"Kau sendiri memelihara kelelawar," balas Inaho tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya. Tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet tombol untuk mengetahui kegunaannya masing-masing. Tulisan-tulisan di layar sukses membuat dahinya berkerut. Bahasa apa ini?

Alunan musik yang diduga kuat merupakan lagu tema dari _game_ tersebut mengalun, membuat Harklight selaku (yang dipaksa menjadi) wasit bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia yang baru saja hendak memasukkan sepotong biskuit jeruk ke mulutnya langsung menjatuhkan makanan tak bersalah itu ke lantai. Seharusnya mereka memainkan _battle mode_ bukannya _s_ _tory mode._ "Kenapa dipencet?!"

Inaho selaku pelaku pemencetan itu memandang Harklight datar. Harklight yang tak dapat mengartikan pandangan Inaho yang di matanya tak pernah berubah itu hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Ia terpaksa beranjak untuk me- _restart_ kembali _game_ tersebut. Namun tangan Slaine yang menghalangi tombol _power_ di PS membuatnya berhenti. "Jangan. Aku jadi penasaran."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku juga," ucap Inaho memotong protesan Harklight yang baru saja ingin meluncur dari mulutnya.

Harklight tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Jalan cerita dari permainan itu cukup panjang dan bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam jika ingin ditamatkan dalam sekali main. Bisa-bisa kedua pemain yang sama-sama keras kepala itu bolos sekolah karena keasyikan bermain (atau lebih tepatnya tak ada yang mau mengalah dan melepas _stick-_ nya duluan). Tapi keputusan Slaine selaku orang yang mengusulkan pertandingan ini dan persetujuan Inaho selaku yang ditantang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Mereka yang bermain, mereka yang berkuasa. Apalah daya Harklight yang tak sengaja ditunjuk menjadi wasit agar tak ada pertumpahan darah. Bisa-bisa malah ada pertumpahan darah kalau ia menolak keputusan dua orang itu. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

" _Orenji_ , jangan karakter itu! Aku mau pakai itu!" Slaine langsung protes pada Inaho yang telah memilih karakternya duluan. Inaho nampak tak peduli dan diam saja sambil memegang erat _stick_ PS-nya agar tak direbut secara tiba-tiba oleh rivalnya. Melihat reaksi Inaho yang tak acuh, ia akhirnya memilih karakter lain yang menurutnya menarik sambil cemberut.

Maka dimulailah pertarungan mereka bermain _game_.

" _Orenji-iro_ , ke kanan! Kanan!"

" _Koumori_ , seharusnya kau tekan silang, bukannya lingkaran."

"Kau ini bisa main tidak, sih?"

"Ada serangan dari atas."

Kedua pemain asyik sendiri dengan _game_ mereka, serasa dunia ini milik berdua. Ruangan kamar Inaho hanya dipenuhi dengan suara perdebatan mereka yang tak berujung. Mulai dari masalah tekan-menekan tombol, hingga masalah rebutan makanan. Meski mereka sibuk bermain _game,_ makan tentu saja tak boleh dilupakan, kan?

Satu per satu penonton gugur karena permainan semakin lama semakin tidak jelas. Ada yang memutuskan untuk pergi karena sudah bosan, ada juga yang pergi karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Yang paling parah adalah mereka yang pergi karena makanannya sudah habis. Sepertinya tujuan utama mereka memang untuk mendapatkan makanan gratis, bukannya menjadi _supporter_ dari salah satu peserta.

Asseylum masih berusaha bertahan, ditemani dengan Eddelrittuo yang hampir saja tertidur. Ia masih optimis bahwa pertandingan ini akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tapi kenyataannya sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan hipotesisnya. Inaho dan Slaine sama-sama tak berniat untuk mengakhiri permainan mereka.

"Inaho-san, Slaine, ini sudah malam. Kalian belum selesai?" tanya Asseylum dengan nada lembut, padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah benar-benar jengkel. Rasanya ingin berteriak marah-marah pada kedua pemuda yang tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari layar TV sejak siang tadi. Enak saja membuang-buang waktu berharganya hanya untuk menonton mereka yang sama sekali tak ada kemajuan.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi," ucap Inaho. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. "Mungkin satu atau dua level lagi sebelum bertemu dengan bosnya."

Asseylum menepuk dahinya. Itu masih lama sekali. Memangnya mereka pikir butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menyelesaikan satu level? Satu menit? Tidak, kan? Bahkan di saat orang lain dapat menyelesaikannya dalam sepuluh menit, mereka berdua memakan waktu hampir satu jam. Terlalu banyak hal remeh yang diperdebatkan. Menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja," ucap Asseylum dengan nada kesal yang akhirnya ia keluarkan juga. Ia langsung berdiri dari kasur Inaho yang ia jadikan tempat duduk sejak awal dan menarik Eddelrittuo untuk pulang. Kalau tahu begini kejadiannya, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang saja sejak matahari masih tinggi.

Tinggal satu orang yang bertahan, Harklight. Selaku wasit sudah seharusnya ia tetap tinggal hingga pertandingan usai meski sebenarnya kehadirannya tidak terlalu penting dan kerap kali diabaikan oleh kedua pemain tak tahu diri itu. Lagipula ia juga laki-laki, jadi menginap di sini pun tak masalah. PR untuk esok hari sudah ia selesaikan sambil menunggu Slaine dan Inaho selesai. Untuk masalah seragam, ia bisa mampir sebentar ke rumah untuk berganti baju sebelum berangkat sekolah. Toh, rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Inaho.

"Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?"

Suara ketukan pintu yang disusul dengan suara kakak dari Inaho membuat Harklight mengalihkan atensinya dari komik yang sedang ia baca. Ia melirik ke arah Inaho dan Slaine, sedikit berharap bahwa mereka sudah menyelesaikan _game_ -nya. Masih tak ada harapan rupanya. Secara otomatis otaknya langsung mencatat peringatan untuk tidak lagi bermain ke rumah Inaho. Inaho bukanlah tuan rumah yang baik. Ia langsung mengembalikan komik tersebut ke rak buku milik Inaho yang didominasi oleh komik-komik bergenre _mecha_. Dengan malas ia lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya.

Yuki masuk dengan nampan yang cukup besar berisi makan malam di tangannya. Ia jadi terpaksa memasak karena adik semata wayangnya yang biasa memasak itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. "Silakan dimakan. Nao-kun, makan malam!"

Inaho agak terlonjak saat Yuki berteriak di telinganya. Ia pun langsung mengambil makanannya dan makan. Perempuan bisa sangat mengerikan saat marah dan Inaho sudah kapok akan hal itu.

Yuki meninggalkan kamar setelah memastikan Inaho memakan makan malamnya, meskipun tangannya yang satu lagi tetap saja memegang konsol. Harklight juga sudah mulai memakan makanannya. Hanya Slaine sendiri yang belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

" _Orenji-iro_ , aku lapar," rengek Slaine pada Inaho. Meski bilang begitu, Slaine tetap tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Makan." Reaksi Inaho tidak membantu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau lapar obatnya hanya satu, makan.

Yang Slaine butuhkan bukanlah jawaban itu. "Tanganku penuh. Suapi aku."

Inaho menggeser duduknya mendekati Slaine. Ia menaruh _stick_ PS-nya dan memasukkan makanan ke mulut Slaine yang menganga. Harklight curiga kalau gosip-gosip yang ia dengar selama ini benar adanya. Mereka bisa saja terlihat bermusuhan di sekolah, tapi di luar sekolah tak ada yang tahu.

"Aku tidak mau kita kalah jadi mainkan yang benar." Inaho memperingatkan Slaine sambil terus menyuapinya. Absennya ia dari permainan selama beberapa menit membuat Slaine harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk melawan musuh. Makanya ia menyuruh Slaine berkonsentrasi dan membiarkannya makan sekaligus memberi makan Slaine karena ia tahu tak mungkin untuk bermain menggunakan satu tangan. Dengan begitu akan lebih efektif dan hemat waktu dibanding harus menghentikan permainan terlebih dulu. Ia tak ingin usahanya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu sia-sia.

Harklight masih menatap mereka tak percaya. Aura permusuhan yang biasanya melingkupi mereka mendadak sirna begitu saja. Ia tidak menyangka _game_ yang bahkan ia tak tahu judulnya itu (karena tulisannya memang asing baginya) bisa berefek begitu besar pada mereka. Kerja sama yang mereka bangun begitu bagus hingga yang baru saja melihat mereka mungkin takkan percaya kalau mereka sebelumnya bermusuhan.

Setelah makan Harklight membawa peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur. Ia bertemu dengan Yuki yang sedang meminum segelas susu di meja makan. Karena merasa tak enak sudah menumpang makan, ia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring sebagai bentuk balas budi.

"Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat mereka sedekat itu. Padahal dulu Paman Saazbaum sering menitipkan Slaine di sini karena ia sibuk bekerja."

Harklight berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mencuci piringnya dan menatap Yuki. Jadi sebenarnya Inaho dan Slaine itu sering bermain bersama saat kecil?

"Saat kecil mereka lucu sekali. Ke mana-mana selalu bersama. Aku jadi rindu masa lalu."

Harklight mencoba untuk tidak penasaran pada masa lalu teman satu sekolahnya itu dan kembali berkonsentrasi mencuci. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tapi ternyata rasanya sayang bila harus melewatkan informasi penting ini. Kalau dijual ke para penggemar Inaho dan Slaine, ia tak perlu sulit-sulit menghemat uang jajannya di akhir bulan.

Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi tambahan dari Yuki, akhirnya Harklight memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Inaho. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Slaine yang membiarkan kepalanya berada di atas paha Inaho dan Inaho pun terlihat tak masalah akan hal itu. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat mengambil foto sebagai bukti yang dapat ia jual di sekolah.

Sebagai bentuk formalitas, Harklight iseng bertanya, "Kenapa Slaine tidur di kaki Inaho?"

" _Orenji_ tidak mau mengambilkanku bantal, jadi aku terpaksa tidur di sini," ucap Slaine sambil cemberut.

"Kalian masih lama?" tanya Harklight lagi. Ia juga sudah bosan kalau harus menunggu keduanya menamatkan _game_ yang serasa tak berujung ini.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Bosnya sudah hampir muncul." Kini giliran Inaho yang menjawab. Namun tetap saja kedua matanya tidak lepas dari layar.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, ya?" Harklight langsung mengambil posisi tidur di atas kasur Inaho tanpa peduli jawaban sang pemilik kasur. Ia yakin kurang lebih delapan puluh persen kemungkinan Inaho tidak akan tidur di kasurnya malam ini.

Inaho melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan akhirnya mereka berhasil menyelesaikan _game_ tersebut. Slaine sudah tertidur sejak mereka selesai melawan bosnya. Inaho sendiri penasaran dengan _ending credit_ -nya sehingga ia masih terbangun. Ia memindahkan kepala Slaine perlahan dari pangkuannya dan menarik selimut yang sedang dipakai Harklight. Ia lalu berbaring di sebelah Slaine dan menyelimuti tubuhnya beserta pemuda berambut pirang platina itu.

.

.

.

"Slaine, rambutmu masih berantakan."

Semua orang di koridor langsung menahan napasnya saat melihat kedua rival abadi yang paling terkenal seantero sekolah lewat. Mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Lebih parahnya Inaho sekarang sedang membenarkan rambut Slaine yang masih mencuat ke mana-mana.

Sekali lagi, INAHO MEMBELAI KEPALA SLAINE!

Inaho yang itu dan Slaine yang itu. Iya, masih yang itu.

Satu sekolah gempar. Lebih gempar daripada beberapa bulan lalu saat ada gosip kalau sekolah mereka hancur terkena meteor.

"Slaine, Inaho-san!" panggil Asseylum pada mereka berdua. Sejak Inaho dan Slaine menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah, baru Asseylum yang berani menyapa mereka. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Slaine menguap, "Oh, itu. Kami berhasil menang."

Asseylum mengerutkan dahi. Jelas bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin mendapatkan satu nama yang berhak menjadi kekasihnya. Ia butuh itu untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua lupa akan hal itu. Dengan kesal, Asseylum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua ke kelasnya. Gagal sudah rencana yang sudah ia susun semalaman.

Sejak hari itu, Inaho dan Slaine menjadi dekat dan sukses membuat para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ semakin semangat berangkat ke sekolah. Di sisi lain, Harklight punya pekerjaan baru, yaitu berjualan foto-foto mereka, sang OTP sejuta umat.

"Lumayan untuk menambah uang jajan," begitu katanya.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Kembali lagi dengan saya yang menulis bagian bahasa Indonesia dari fanfic hasil pemikiran keras saya dan BBQatMidnight (saya bingung kenapa selalu berakhir InaSlaine setiap kami ngobrolin Aldnoah, padahal dia bukan fujo). Siapa tau dia mau bikin versi Inggrisnya lagi kayak waktu itu (silakan dirombak karena ini banyak yang gak sesuai).

Terakhir kali saya main PS itu mungkin pas SD. Jadi kalo ada yang salah ya makumi saja.

Banyak adegan di otak saya yang berakhir gak jadi ditulis karena saya sudah lapar. Jangan lupa review untuk menambah asupan gizi saya (dan BBQatMidight juga kalo dia mau) karena saya krisis berat badan.


End file.
